


Bringer of Light

by randomwriter57



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Epilogue Mikleo (Tales of Zestiria), Gen, Post-Canon, Seraph Sorey, sormik if you squint, that one fic that everyone and their mothers has already written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: Sorey discovers his element.





	Bringer of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but also I wrote this drabble a while ago when I was really inspired to write lightning seraph Sorey. Enjoy!

As the thunder rumbled through the sky, Sorey felt power building through his veins. His blood felt alive with heat and energy. It was an indescribable feeling, save for the fact that it felt familiar to him, like battle rushes of true names and merging voices, merging hands, merging souls. Back then, in a time so far gone it felt like another lifetime whilst remaining clear as yesterday to him, this feeling had overwhelmed him. Now he knew how to channel it, if only subconsciously.

Not that he knew how to control it, of course. But that was something he’d surely learn with a lot of practice and dedication.

Taking a deep breath in, he let a grin spread across his lips, squaring his shoulders. Against the darkened sky, he looked like a god, imposing and all-powerful. His golden hair wisped around him in the winds, shocks in the grey clouds. If a shiver of electricity made its way down the strands every so often, that only made Sorey feel more alive.

Metres to his left, Mikleo watched in awe. Never had he seen his friend look so comfortable and confident since before his sleep, once he grew into his powers and knew how to call on the seraphim for help. But this Sorey felt different still - this was his own power, now, something he created from within himself, born from years of determination and a bit of luck. It was a sight to behold, and Mikleo wanted never to look away.

The newborn seraph raised his hand to the sky, palm outward, eyes watching out to something farther, something hidden deep in the grey. Though nothing happened at first, his gaze did not waver. His hand remained outstretched, as though believing it would reach its goal.

And sure enough, a crackle of light surrounded his hand, and a bolt shot out from the clouds.

_Lightning_.

In truth, neither of them should have been surprised that this would be Sorey’s element. They’d known from the start it couldn’t possibly have been any of the four major ones - trial and error spoke for that. But it only made sense for the power Sorey held to be the one they’d only seen from one other seraph in their lives, one who they knew all too well, who they’d saved through the worst possible means.

This lightning felt like a tribute. It was Sorey’s way of saying, _“I remember you, Gramps. I’ll carry on with what you started.”_

Sorey lowered his hand to look at it in awe, expression suddenly childlike in its wonder, reminding Mikleo of days spent underground, finding new murals and artifacts to learn about. When he looked over to Mikleo, however, his expression changed to something entirely different. His grin was wide and assured, green eyes glowing with vivacity.

“I found it,” he said, voice backed by a confidence which extended over the area. Not quite thundering, but leaving an impression, nonetheless.

Mikleo took in a shaky breath, and let his face form that fond smile he’d perfected over years of looking at Sorey. “You did.”

Together, they turned back to the sky, watching as Sorey covered it with light.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me [@luzrofrulay](http://twitter.com/luzrofrulay) on twitter / [@luzrof-rulay](http://luzrof-rulay.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more Tales Of ramblings | [@randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more writing!


End file.
